Tenpenny Tower Suite
|footer = Tenpenny Tower suite view }} The Tenpenny Tower Suite is located in Tenpenny Tower. The suite becomes available to the The Lone Wanderer if the player assists Mr. Burke in cleansing the town of Megaton and its residents. Amenities The suite has its own Mr. Handy unit named Godfrey that is able to tell jokes, dispense Purified Water, and change your hairstyle. The suite has a wardrobe, a safe, a desk and a footlocker to store items in. It also has a Bobblehead stand where you can store all of the bobbleheads you have found. If you choose the Vault theme, you also get an additional storage locker. You can also access the Tenpenny Tower balcony from the suite. It can be used to fast travel to other locations. Sleeping in the bed grants the player the "Well Rested" effect (+10% xp) for 12 hours. Home Improvements You can enhance your suite with a variety of improvements which you can buy from either Lydia Montenegro or Michael Masters (depending on the outcome of the Tenpenny Tower quest) in the Tenpenny Tower lobby shop. If you kill either (or both for that matter) Lydia and Michael, you will not be able to upgrade your suite. These include an infirmary, jukebox, laboratory, My First Nuka-Cola Machine and workbench, all of which add additional functionality to your home. It is also possible to change the decor to one of the following themes: Raider, Wasteland Explorer, Vault, Science, Pre-War and Love Machine. All of the room's accessories can be obtained for free simply by purchasing them all and then killing the vendor. The Caps that you payed for the items will be in the vendor's inventory, along with other things that would normally be in their inventory. Bugs * On all versions of Fallout 3 agreeing to help Roy Phillips take over Tenpenny Tower may cause your suite to be permanently inaccessible despite killing all human residents and waiting over forty-eight hours outside. * There is a bug (360, PS3) that for an unknown reason causes the game to freeze in the loading screen when you enter the suite. There are no known fixes other than loading up an old save. * On unpatched versions, you can also access the room from the balcony without blowing up Megaton giving you a free room though you will not be able to decorate it. * If you wait for a very long time before reaching Tenpenny Tower (until level 10 in the editor's case), Burke may not be present at the Tower and therefore you may be unable to get the key to the suite. You will still be able to blow up Megaton by activating the detonator. * If you have all of the theme holotape items in your inventory (e.g. by grabbing them from the Testqaitems room) it will will cause all the themes to be applied to your room at once. This causes multiple objects to be placed inside of each other. Usually, you will only be able to have one at a time but this causes all themes to be applied. * If Dogmeat is told to wait in the suite for several days, he may become unresponsive. On the PS3 and Xbox versions this can be fixed with Broken Steel, as the Puppies! perk allows the player to kill the unresponsive Dogmeat and get a new one with more health. Alternatively, one can reload an earlier save. On the PC version one can open the console and select Dogmeat by clicking on him (or typing prid 6a775) and then typing the following commands on separate lines in sequential order: kill, resurrect, disable, enable, resetquest 943ed. This causes Dogmeat and Fallout 3 to think you have never talked to Dogmeat before, allowing you to recruit him again. * After disarming the bomb in Megaton (not detonating it), and finishing the Tenpenny Tower quest in the way that puts it entirely under Ghoul control, the suite was accessible via the tower balcony but not from the interior of the tower, and the suite was somehow marked as belonging to my character; the bed was usable and Godfrey was open to conversation, and the contents of the safe were available without any karma penalty. This also works before Ghoul control. Does not work on Xbox 360. Tested working on 360 - I think it depends on whether you try to access the suite before or after Tenpenny is dead. The balcony door is open while he's still alive. Not only is the suite 'yours', but the butler shares dialog with your Megaton butler e.g. "I'm sorry sir, my condensation collector's..." if you've exhausted their water supply recently. * After completing the Tenpenny Tower quest in the favor of helping Roy Phillips take over the tower, if you leave after all the residents are killed on all three floors and do not talk to Roy Phillips beforehand, when you return later the dialog option to obtain a suite in the tower is missing. * On Xbox even if you have the latest patch, have disarmed the bomb in Megaton and killed Roy Phillips and his gang, the suite may be accessible through the only balcony but you can not buy themes for it or items such as the Nuka Cola machine or workbench. You can still talk to Godfrey though. Related quests * The Power of the Atom * Tenpenny Tower Gallery Love machine Tenpenny.jpg|The suite with the Love machine theme FO3 LCS TT suite Love Machine theme.jpg|Lying, Congressional Style Science theme Tenpenny.jpg|The suite with the Science theme Vault theme Tenpenny.jpg|The suite with the Vault theme Raider theme Tenpenny.jpg|The suite with the Raider theme Wasteland explorer theme Tenpenny.jpg|The suite with the Wasteland explorer theme Pre war theme Tenpenny.jpg|The suite with the Pre-War theme de:Meine Tenpenny Suite en:Tenpenny Tower suite ru:Мой люкс в Тенпенни-Тауэр no:Tenpenny Tower Suite Category:Fallout 3 places Category:Tenpenny Tower